


Endings & Beginnings

by moonlight_roses



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_roses/pseuds/moonlight_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years of marriage things have to change. Old things end and others begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings & Beginnings

 

Roger Federer wasn’t the kind of man to hesitate once he’d made up his mind. So, admittedly, when he told Mirka that he wanted a divorce after four years of marriage, it was pretty abrupt. It really wasn’t that he had bad intentions, he’d just woken up the week before and realized that it simply wasn’t the same.

 

He knew Mirka was hurting and Roger hated that knowledge, especially since he still loved the mother of his daughters very much. Only the romantic feelings were gone, and in the end he wasn’t surprised when he found himself _looking_ very soon after the break-up.

 

Maybe that was why no one had caught up on the status of their marriage yet, because Roger didn’t look the way everyone would expect him to look if things were going badly with Mirka. He didn’t turn his head after pretty girls, didn’t even notice when one was walking by.

 

It was all the behavior of a happily married man, only that he did look, just not at girls. If he did the numbers correctly the Swiss man knew that he’d technically dated more guys than women, whereas Mirka had been his longest relationship by far. That was probably the exact reason why he’d been desperate to hook up with a guy, wanting nothing more than the harsh contrast after having been with a woman for so long.

 

He didn’t mean that the sex with Mirka had been bad, especially not at the beginning of their romance. It just felt like an eternity since he’d gotten laid, and _fuck_ had it been good the first time in over thirteen years. Roger had gone down the rebound sex line for a good long time, enjoying it far more than he’d ever thought.

 

Now, though, months had passed since the break-up and with the divorce being almost through, the Swiss was definitely past comfort sex. He didn’t really look for it, but he wouldn’t mind something more serious, as long as it was with a guy. His soon-to-be ex-wife and daughters were enough females for a while, and he had to admit that he’d missed more than just the sex with men.

 

Guys were so much more easy-going and relaxed, well, at least in general. Roger knew that, with the direction his gaze was currently wandering in, all he currently did was making his life a lot more complicated than it had to be.

 

Novak Djokovic.

 

Hell, why him? So yeah, Jelena had broken up with him a few weeks ago, so technically he was on the market, but still. There was no denial that the Serb was gorgeous as fuck, but other than that… Well, let’s say Roger was having his doubts.

 

Only, there was a part of him that refused to let the idea go. He’d caught Novak looking at him a couple of times, and though that wasn’t totally unusual, with Jelena gone it just felt different. Maybe he was just imagining things, and Roger sure as hell wouldn’t make a move.

 

No way.

 

It turned out, he didn’t have to. One afternoon, when he was on the training courts, just hitting a few balls, he could see Novak across the place. He was talking intently to Marian, and from the way they were both alternately looking over to him was telling Roger everything he needed to know.

 

Of course the Slovak would be aware if his protégé had a crush on another player, especially him. Marian and he talked quite a lot, and Roger really liked the man. Maybe he’d even known that he was interested in Novak before he had, but whatever. It wasn’t like it mattered anymore.

 

After his practice Roger took a shower and went into the lockers to get changed, needing to get going pretty quickly. A part of him wanted to slow down, because really, if he’d interpreted the look on Marian’s face correctly, Novak would want to talk to him.

 

He wanted to see his daughters though, so Roger decided to just go for a normal pace, which thankfully turned out to be slow enough anyway.

 

“Uh, Roger?”

 

There might have been a hint of nervousness in Novak’s voice, but he couldn’t be sure and he wouldn’t bet on it. “Yeah, Novak?”

 

He turned and closed the final button of his shirt, while his eyes took in the man’s presence in front of him. The Serb was still sweaty, but other than that nothing about his posture was giving Roger the feeling that he was in any way uncomfortable.

 

“Do you have time tonight?”

 

It was a simple question, one that he’d known the answer to since agreeing with Mirka that he’d take the twins for the night. Still, Roger didn’t answer immediately. This wasn’t about whether he was free that night, it was about something else and he really, _really_ didn’t like beating around the bush.

 

“To do what, exactly?” he asked, even at the risk of sounding arrogant. Novak could be such a proud son-of-a-bitch, and if this was meant to go anywhere, Roger needed him to say right out what he wanted. Otherwise, they could just forget this awkward moment had ever happened.

 

“There’s a great Japanese restaurant nearby. Which I know is your favorite food.” Novak’s hazel green eyes were returning his gaze, the look in them a little bit harder than before. They both knew what this game was, and though it annoyed Roger that the Serb still wouldn’t say right away that he wanted a date, this was already more than he’d expected.

 

To be honest, this was as clear as it could be without outright saying it, and with a sigh the Swiss resigned, knowing it’d be senseless to wait for more. Novak was serious, and Roger had long ago realized that he was finding this exciting. Not just because he actually wanted this man, but because this was, after all, Novak Djokovic, asking him for a date.

 

And yet he wouldn’t just go for it. He wasn’t that much of an idiot. “I’m not interested in rebound sex, so if that’s all you want, go to hell. Other than that, I don’t have time tonight, I have the twins. If you’re still serious, call me about tomorrow.”

 

With that he picked up his bags and left, already a little late to pick up Myla and Charlene. He’d figured Novak knew about the break-up, so why lie about what he was doing that night. The sooner the Serb realized that he came with strings attached, namely two four-year-old girls, the better. It could only save Roger a lot of time and trouble.

 

~~~****~~~

 

They started dating very quietly. Of course Roger wouldn’t tell his ex-wife about something like this, but he even kept it from Diana and that was very unusual. He wasn’t sure, but somehow he felt like it’d all collapse the moment someone would find out.

 

Novak was very different than he’d ever been around the Swiss before, which was probably the only reason he’d agreed to a second date at all. Roger had sworn to himself to not waste his time with a man who just wanted him because of his ego.

 

It was just, that wasn’t what this was about for Novak. He wasn’t so sure yet where they were going with this, but his curiosity was awoken, and by the way Roger still _wanted_ the Serb. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea, maybe he’d break this off before it even started for the sake of his own mind, but for now it was what it was.

 

There weren’t many nights they both had time, especially since Roger made sure to see his daughters as often as Mirka would let him. He knew he’d left her and he respected her wishes, and he was immensely thankful that she’d agreed on keeping things the way they’d been before. It just meant everything to him that he still had the babies around, he really would’ve gone mad if he’d lost that.

 

He was pretty sure Novak wasn’t keen on spending the night at his hotel room with entertaining the kids until they went to bed. It probably wasn’t the sexiest aspect about dating him, Roger was aware of that and he didn’t force him to do it.

 

Still, he’d told the younger man that he wasn’t going to fuck around, so they were both somewhat aware that this was meant to turn into something serious. Novak was still interested and Roger hoped he’d really understood that part, but in the end he knew they’d have to talk about it eventually.

 

And they did.

 

“Why are you dating a newly divorced man with two kids?”

 

“I don’t know”, Novak shrugged in response, the humor shining in his eyes. “I have no idea why you’ve wasted yourself to straightness for thirteen years, but I figured you wouldn’t tell me if I asked.”

 

The answer made him laugh, and even if it wasn’t what he’d meant, he got it. From there on, Roger knew it was just a question of time until they’d be together. It felt weird, knowing something with so much certainty that he’d take any bet on it, but he just knew.

 

He was kind of an expert in making himself seem uncaring of what was going on, but Novak was totally outdoing himself whenever they were in public. No one was noticing a thing, and Roger liked that. The news of his divorce with Mirka had gotten out eventually, and though Novak had never said something, he probably approved very much.

 

Roger’s ex-wife, his kids and Jelena were the only things they hadn’t talked about yet, not directly at least. It gladly didn’t seem to bother Novak and the Swiss just let it go for now. The time they spent together was fun, more than fun, actually. He’d always known the young man to be great company, but it definitely helped that he barely seemed to be able to take his eyes off Roger.

 

Okay, so maybe it was a bit of a turn-on to know that this man, of all of the guys out there, wanted him. Maybe it was the fact that he’d always thought Novak’s ego would prevent him from even being nice to him that Roger enjoyed this so much.

 

In the end, though, he simply didn’t care about the why.

 

All he knew was that he wanted Novak, and after weeks of dating he was starting to get impatient. There were only two options of how this would go, and Roger was damn sure they both knew it.

 

Option one, they’d end up having sex soon and it’d be good, maybe even phenomenal, but they’d both realize it wasn’t really going to work. They’d always been pretty vicious opponents after all, so maybe they were just doing this for the fun of it.

 

And they had way too much to lose to be so foolish.

 

The second option wasn’t as dangerous, because if this was equally serious to both of them, they’d always find a way to get through an outing. And yet it was the scariest one of the two, or at least that was what Roger had used to think until lately.

 

Novak invited him to a club and to the young man’s obvious surprise he went along. God, he loved dancing, he really did, and Roger could use some distraction from this unbearable tension between them. They’d been _so_ close to kissing three times already, but for whatever reasons they hadn’t pulled through.

 

That night, though, Roger felt that something had to change. He was delighted when he met an old friend in the club and got to dance like he hadn’t in so long. Both his ego and heart loved the jealousy he could feel radiating off Novak’s whole body, and it made him realize something else as well.

 

They both knew what they wanted, and for heaven’s sakes, why were they even hesitating anymore?

 

After weeks of dating and dancing around each other, always carefully avoiding too much contact in fear of losing control, Roger decided to finally let go. He just walked to Novak, grasped his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, ignoring his obvious surprise.

 

So maybe he’d had a couple of drinks, but as he put a hand on the back of the Serb’s neck to pull him closer, Roger felt as sober as he possibly could. Novak looked at him with big eyes and then he just started moving, dancing, enjoying the music as well as the man’s closeness.

 

It took a while for Novak to go along with him, but the result was definitely worth the wait.

 

Their movements were anything but prude right from the start, and Roger had never loved a thumbing beat as much as he did that night. Novak’s body felt great against his, and an hour later he definitely knew what he was talking about. The way they were dancing was very much hands-on, a shiver rocking through the Swiss every time Novak let his fingers slip under his shirt.

 

Roger could feel exactly how hard he was, and he knew that Novak was very aware of his erection as well. It turned into the most explicit foreplay outside a bed he’d ever experienced, but it also taught him something about the younger man that was honestly surprising.

 

He was as intense about touching Roger as he could be, but his hands never wandered anywhere inappropriately. Never. Yeah, they were in a somewhat public place, but there was a hesitance to the man’s movements that was just telling everything.

 

When they finally left the club and got back to the hotel, a part of him actually wanted to retreat and let the moment go. Novak didn’t have any experience, that was as clear as it could be to him, so maybe they should wait some more.

 

Only that was bullshit and he knew it. The experience wouldn’t come with time, only with someone else and Roger wouldn’t let that happen, no way in hell. So, when the Serb quietly said good night, moving to walk past Roger’s hotel room and to his own, he stopped him.

 

Fingers wrapping around a strong wrist he leaned against the door in his back, eyes never leaving Novak’s.

 

“It’s not a mistake when we both want it, Novak.”

 

If he was surprised that Roger was making such a clear move on him he didn’t show it. He simply stepped closer for their first ever kiss and just like he’d always known, it was nothing short of magical.

 

They walked inside and he let Novak fuck him, mostly because Roger didn’t care about how they’d get rid of that tension between them, as long as it happened. It was good, really good, better than he’d thought, actually.

 

Better than his rebound sex, and much better than his sex with Mirka for the last five years or so. Novak was intense in bed, and he definitely had a problem with giving up control. Roger wasn’t quite sure yet if it was to not let his insecurities and nervousness show, or if he just felt the need to always give more than he took.

 

He’d drunk more than a few drinks, so that night he didn’t really give a fuck about who was on top or who cuddled up against whom. As long as he could feel Novak’s warm body when he fell asleep Roger was happy, and the rest simply didn’t matter.

 

~~~****~~~

 

Roger had to realize that leaving your wife, no matter that you only did it out of honesty and the wish to not hurt someone that you love, didn’t make anything easier. Mirka didn’t hate him, not really, but she was starting to get mad at him much faster than ever before.

 

That realization hit him right the next morning. Novak had still been asleep when he’d left to meet his wife and daughters for breakfast, and aside a soft kiss on his forehead Roger hadn’t bothered him. Now, though, after his night of partying and the resulting headache, Mirka was complaining about his lack of seriousness.

 

“You’re a father, for God’s sakes. I’m not saying you should get married right away, but do you have to fuck around? What are Myla and Charlene supposed to think?”

 

Roger didn’t really have anything to say to that, or actually, he didn’t dare to. It wouldn’t be very nice to tell her to fuck off, no matter that it really wasn’t any of her business. And in the end he wasn’t even sure if he wanted Mirka to know about Novak or not.

 

His problem once again resolved itself when the Serb eventually appeared, still looking tired and just like he’d gotten laid real good last night. Roger didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, but then Novak came directly towards him, a look in his eyes that he’d never seen before.

 

They ended close enough that no one could hear them, but could theoretically still make this look like nothing but a casual encounter. His gut, though, told Roger that it was way too late for that anyway.

 

“You said you don’t want us to hide, right?”

 

The Swiss swallowed. “Right, but…”

 

He didn’t get to say anything else as Novak leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips, effectively shutting him up. “Good morning, then.”

 

Everyone was staring at them, including his ex-wife, and it was that thought that made Roger smirk. God, this hadn’t gone the way he’d imagined it, but since Novak obviously wanted it like this, he was very much okay with it.

 

“Morning”, he replied calmly, and only when the expression was gone from his eyes did Roger realize that the younger man had actually been nervous. It was so strange, mostly because he remembered how unsure he’d been when Novak had asked him out for the first time to really identify the emotion in hazel green depths as nervousness.

 

Now, though, he could read him like an open book. Then again, it didn’t take much to interpret the little smile playing around his lips now. Roger smiled back before nodding towards a table.

 

“Want to eat breakfast together?”

 

“Sure, but weren’t you…”, Novak started and the Swiss knew exactly where his gaze was travelling when he looked behind him.  

 

“Yeah, I was. Go ahead, I’ll be right there.” Roger hesitated only briefly before leaning in for another short kiss, just to take a step back and watch Novak walk over to a table across the room.

 

He turned and found Mirka staring at him in pure disbelief. It was all in her eyes, the disbelief of seeing him with someone, which on top of all seemed to even be serious, and probably disbelief at seeing him with Djokovic of all people. Roger liked it, actually. They were over, and hopefully she’d really comprehended it now as well.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Mirka, no disrespect, but it’s honestly none of your business”, Roger replied quietly and shrugged.

 

“A warning would have been nice.”

 

“And if I’d known he was going to do this, I probably would have told you.”

 

Mirka seemed surprised by his words, but even if she didn’t believe him, Roger didn’t care. And right, she didn’t, since the look in her brown eyes was turning hard when she asked: “So you’re eating with him? What do I tell the girls?”

  
“Yeah, I’m eating with him, and about what you tell the girls, how about the truth?”

 

“That Daddy’s fucking another player?”

 

“Well, you could tell them that, it’s not like they’d understand it anyway.” Uh-oh, not the right answer. Definitely not. Roger had to bite back a grin. “Tell them what you want, and it’s not like I’m out of the world. I’m just sitting right over there, send them over if they want to come to me.”

 

And with that he walked away from his old love and towards his new one, which was pretty much exactly what the whole moment was all about. People were still staring at them as he sat down on the table across Novak, but they only had eyes for each other.

 

“You really over?” the Serb asked quietly, not even bothering with small-talk first.

  
Roger liked that. “Definitely.”

 

“She didn’t seem to really think that.”

  
“She does now”, he shrugged, a subtle smirk on his lips when Novak smiled at him. “We could have talked about this.”

 

The Serb just shrugged. He didn’t need to say why he’d gone for the spontaneous outing, Roger knew it anyway. Seeing him talk to his ex-wife, about to eat breakfast with her and their kids like in the good old days, would probably have been too much for anyone.

 

He could feel his daughter’s gazes on them and he wasn’t surprised when they came over once Novak and he were done with eating. While Roger picked up Myla to sit her on his lap, Charlene rather leaned against him, and then they both just stared at Novak.

 

“Why did you kiss our daddy?” Myla asked after a while and Roger couldn’t help the grin on his lips. Yep, she was definitely his daughter, even more so than Charlene. That big mouth of hers was just like him.

 

“Why do you girls usually kiss your daddy?” Novak asked back, causing the kids to chuckle.

 

“Because he’s our daddy”, Charlene grinned.

 

“Because we love our daddy.”

 

“See, there’s your answer.” The Serb was still talking to the girls and they obviously thought it was quite a funny answer, not really understanding it, but his gaze was fixed on Roger. They just looked at each other for several seconds, the meaning of Novak’s words lingering between them.

 

It wasn’t what he’d planned, ending up in a relationship again so shortly after his marriage, but it somehow felt absolutely right.

 

~~~****~~~

 

He gently pushed Novak against the wall, trapping his body between himself and the concrete. It didn’t seem like he minded, and Roger liked the hands travelling along his back, pulling him closer.

 

There was little doubt about how they were going to do this, but he deliberately took his time. Novak was nervous, no matter that he tried not to let it show, and Roger did his best to take his mind off it.

 

They landed on the bed still fully clothed, but it didn’t stay like that for long. He realized that he’d been right the day before: the young man really felt like he needed to make sure to give more in bed than he took. And maybe he was right, maybe that was how being with a woman should work. Roger was pretty much the same with girls, but this was different.

 

Slowly peeling away layer after layer of clothing, the older man felt eager and impatient to take things further. He didn’t dare to, at first, because he wanted Novak to be as comfortable as possible, but it was the Serb who pushed the condom and lube into his hand.

 

“You sure?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

Roger smiled, feeling the hard cock pressed against his thigh all too well. “I think that we don’t have to fuck to get off.”

  
“I want you to fuck me, is that clear enough for you?”

 

“It’ll do.”

 

He swept in for a long kiss and took several minutes of gentle preparation before getting on with this. Ignoring Novak’s protests after he’d hit his prostate for the first time, Roger made sure this would be as painless as possible.

 

When he moved into position, though, the nervousness was back, despite the Serb’s eager demand of Roger getting on with this. He stared down into hazel green depths, for a second thinking of letting Novak turn around to make this easier.

 

“It’d be easier if you turned ar…”

 

“No, like this”, the man interrupted him, his legs tightening around the Swiss’ waist. “Just do it, Roger.”

 

He pushed inside without further ado, just to stop when Novak’s muscles clenched around him, trying to push him out again. It was obviously painful, despite his thorough efforts from before, but Roger knew it’d be senseless to stop now.

 

Instead of pulling out he leaned down for a gentle kiss, otherwise trying to be as still as he could. Novak had his eyes shut tight, causing Roger to whisper: “Look at me, Nole.”

 

Hazel green was darkened from pain and he really wished he could make this easier for his lover. This way, though, all he could do was distract him and while he tried with another kiss, this time more vigorously, Roger also wrapped his hand around Novak’s by now only half-hard cock.

 

It took a while, but eventually he could glide in the rest of the way, and after yet a few more moments Novak relaxed around him. There was still a strain in his body from discomfort, but once Roger started moving it was forgotten.

 

Knowing that Novak underneath had never experienced this before was oddly present in his mind, making the Swiss extra conscious about how he moved. His gaze was fixed on Novak, wanting to see every reaction as he changed the angles several times until he finally found it.

 

The young man reared up so violently that Roger thought it’d be over before it even got really good for Novak, but a hard squeeze of his cock prevented him from coming. He kept the angle and thrust again and again, slow at first and then faster, harder, taking him higher.

 

It felt wonderful, seeing his lover this lost and overwhelmed. Maybe, if Novak had known how good having sex with another man could feel, they would never have needed as long as they had for this.

 

Roger wouldn’t have minded, that was for sure. Gay sex was much more intense than sex with a woman, he’d always known that, but fucking Novak was taking it to another level. It wasn’t just good because of the tightness around him, what was making this moment special was the Serb’s every reaction to him.

 

Novak came with a scream that he was sure would make him feel embarrassed later, but Roger found it incredibly hot, following him over the brink only seconds later. They were both panting and gasping, and he’d never found it so hard to roll off his lover and get rid of the condom.

 

He was more than satisfied after incredible sex and an intense orgasm. The best part of the night, though, was that moment when Novak turned and scooted closer. He laid his head on Roger’s chest and wrapped an arm around him like he hadn’t done it the night before, not quite like this.

 

Not even thinking about it Roger pulled him closer, faintly wondering how his whole life had changed so quickly in so little time. He didn’t care, and he was just so short from calling Jelena Ristic and thanking her. Without her he wouldn’t be there, and he would never have known how much Novak meant to him.

 

And he really didn’t want to miss that anymore.

 

#Fin.


End file.
